If I Ever Get Around To Living
by PlayTheGame
Summary: When his life takes a turn for the worse, Paul Levesque returns to his hometown to recuperate under the watchful eye of his sister. His body is in tatters along with his mind. He knows the road ahead will be tough. But Stephanie McMahon? He just doesn't see her coming. Now he finally has a chance at getting his life back together...and so much more. AU HHH & Steph
1. Chapter 1

He ran with every ounce of power and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The ground clacked and thumped under the force of his heels.

A shadow turned to the right.

He kept running and held his gun steady when he turned the corner. The shadow moved again, this time to the left. He followed, immediately coming to a stop when he realized he had run into an open space. He was exposed. An uneasy tingle shivered up his spine.

After that it all happened so fast. The first bullet hit him in the shoulder, the second in the stomach and the third in the leg. He could faintly hear the sound of laughter as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. It was wet and the cold made his wounded body shiver. In the distance the familiar song and dance of sirens shook the air, as always accompanied by the flicker of red and blue. He was fading now, his eyes squinting into the night sky.

He felt relaxed.

Easy.

Weightless.

His brown eyes slowly slid shut while his breathing drew short. He was probably going to die here. It was the last thought that crossed his mind before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Emily Levesque grinned at the woman currently slouched at the opposite end of her couch. She nudged her foot against the woman's leg and snickered into her coffee. "I knew he was going to do that you know…ask you out." This time it was her turn to flinch.

"You're such a bitch! You knew and yet you still let the guy ask knowing he didn't stand a chance." Stephanie McMahon's eyes betrayed her stern expression. She withdrew her hand after landing an amused punch to her best friend's arm. "God, sometimes I wonder why I even like you." It was said in jest and thankfully she was saved from having to hear a response when her eight year old son promptly shoved a toy car in her face.

"Look mom, it's Lightning McQueen!"

"Why do you always get to be Lightning and I have to be Nater?"

The two women shared a knowing glance. It was getting to that time of the evening. Rather than let it progress, they quickly swallowed whatever coffee was remaining in their cups and stood.

"Oliver, sweetie, it's time to go," Stephanie called, affectionately ruffling his mop of dark brown hair. The boy stared up at her obviously not wanting to stop playing but seemingly relieved at getting out of an explanation as to his choice of toys.

"But I don't want Olly to go!"

Emily smiled at her own son, her eyes almost wicked in delight. "But it's bath time, hun, and I know how much you love bath time."

"_Mom_," the young boy groaned in embarrassment. He looked to his friend, cheeks red and head dipped low. "See you at school."

"See ya tomorrow, Danny."

As coats and hats were gathered on and coffee cups washed out in the sink, the shrill ring of the telephone cut the air. "I'll get it!" Emily called to her husband in the den who didn't look like he was planning to move anyway. She wasn't exactly sure but from the sounds of it the game was neck and neck. That man wasn't moving anywhere until the final whistle. She absently shook her head and lifted the phone, her attention on the pair just about to set foot out the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Ems," Stephanie called over her shoulder, her foot hovering above the front door step when she received no response. She turned, ushering her son around in front of her for good measure and instantly recognized the stricken look on Emily's face. "What is it?" Something was wrong and when the phone clicked back into position, Stephanie gently grasped the other woman around both arms. "Emily, what's wrong?"

Emily stared ahead in disbelief. Now her husband was standing before her, obviously alarmed by the tone of Stephanie's voice. She looked at both of them unable to hide the tears swimming in her eyes. "I have to get to Boston. It's…it's my brother. He's been shot."

* * *

**A/N - I officially have a disease. I'm so damn sorry to those who voted on the poll and yes, my word is basically worthless lol. I can't help it! I try not to post new stuff but I'll be damned if it isn't really fucking hard not to just write when the urge comes. I do apologize for not sticking to it but I DO intend to finish my other projects, I really do. I CAN. I WILL. BELIEVE THAT...I don't know why I said that I don't even like Roman Reigns. Anyways. Wrestlemania week is here and OTP are all over the fucking place so I'm posting this. Sorry and fuck meerkat : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - A very short update for this one but I want to keep it ticking over so here you go enjoy...**

* * *

The frantic thump of Emily's feet on the ground echoed through the busy hallway. She chanced a quick look over her shoulder and was relieved to see that her husband was right behind her. They both reached the reception desk at the same time and she didn't even wait to catch her breath before speaking. "Paul Levesque. I'm looking for Paul Levesque, I….I received a call a while ago….they told me to come here…" Emily trailed off.

"You a relative?" the unaffected man behind the desk half looked up from the screen as he typed away.

"I'm his sister."

A painstaking silence descended that lasted a little longer than Emily was willing to bear. But the reassuring hand on her shoulder was enough to calm her nerves and she smiled at her husband. The man was a Godsend. She was just thankful that Stephanie had offered to look after Danny while they were here. Not that she had expected anything less.

"You need to go through these double doors and then make a right. They'll be able to help you there."

Emily didn't offer thanks or even acknowledge the burly receptionist. Instead she took off towards the double doors. A sharp right later and a second receptionist was waiting, this one much more amenable than the first although she never got to show it. "I'm looking for Paul Levesque…"

"Are you family?"

She whipped around to find a doctor standing right behind her with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes…yes, I'm his sister, Emily. This is my husband Warren."

"Come this way," the doctor motioned with his hand and led the two family members to a quiet corridor where they could speak privately. He looked into the worried eyes of his patient's sister and finally managed a small smile. "So your brother is currently in intensive care. Don't be alarmed, he's in there recovering from emergency surgery. We managed to pull all three bullets out…."

"Three?" Emily mumbled, her eyes quickly turning watery. Paul had been shot three times. All of a sudden she felt like she had been shot herself. How could this be happening?

"You haven't spoken to the police?" When the doctor received empty stares he continued. "Mr Levesque was shot three times; once in the leg, once in the shoulder and once in the gut."

"Oh my god."

"Your brother is extremely lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood but he should make a full recovery. The surgery went incredibly well. I guess even God appreciates a hero," the doctor managed with a wry smile. "I'll take you to him. You can see him briefly and after that I'll need you to fill in some forms. I also believe there is a Detective Michaels waiting around to speak to you."

Emily breathed an inward sigh of relief. Shawn was here. At least he could fill in the blanks but first all she wanted to do was see her brother. Three bullets. Three fucking bullets. And what did the doctor mean about God appreciating a hero? She had so many questions but they could wait. "Can we see him?"

"Right this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I am on an updating roll lately. This is what happens when I'm separated from the most important person in my life. My dog...and my guy too I suppose...Anyways lol, I hope you're prepared to stick with me while this one unfolds. It's going to be a little slower than usual but it's good, I swear! Enjoy...**

* * *

The methodical beep of the machines was familiar now that Emily had spent the better part of the last five hours here. She absently stretched and tried not to cringe at the creaking that erupted in several parts of her back. Hospital chairs most certainly were not the most comfortable things in the world. But all she had to do was look at her brother and she quickly stopped feeling sorry for herself.

"What did they do to you?" she muttered to herself for the millionth time. Or perhaps what did he do to himself was the better question to ask. Her younger brother was troubled to say the least. Her heart ached as repressed memories and years of guilt tried to breakthrough and flood her mind but she refused to let them. Now wasn't the time or place to rehash the past yet Emily knew deep down that the past was the very reason her brother was lying in a hospital bed before her right now.

The creaking of the door signalled the return of her husband and Emily smiled at him as he took a seat next to her and passed across a cup of coffee. She took it gratefully, letting the hot liquid warm her icy hands. She hadn't realized how cold it was in here.

"So...what's the plan?"

"I don't know," Emily answered truthfully.

Warren Reynolds couldn't help but find her lost little shrug of the shoulders cute. But he bit his tongue, certain that she wouldn't appreciate it right now. "Did the doctor say when he's expected to wake up?"

"He's under pretty heavy medication from the surgery that needs to wear off. When it does he'll start to come to and will probably be in a lot of pain…in a day or two…I can't let him wake up like that, Warren…I have to be here for him…I have to…"

"Hey," Warren reached for her hand and looked into her misty eyes. He swiped a stray tear from her cheek and offered a small smile. "You will be here. I spoke to Steph not too long ago, she's fine with keeping the kids for however long she needs to although I think it might be better if I go home and then come back for you when he's awake."

"Remind me to buy Steph about fifty boxes of chocolates when this is all over with, huh?"

"You know she doesn't mind. You two are like sisters for Christ sake. And the kids love her to death. They'll be fine. Right now Paul's the one who needs you, honey."

Emily nodded. Sometimes the man made too much sense for his own good. She squeezed his fingers and cast a glance over her brother's silent form. "I can't believe this is even happening."

"I can't believe he took down three gunmen and still took off after the last one. He's probably the bravest and most stupid person I've ever known."

She couldn't stop the tiny smile that flirted with her lips as a sense of overwhelming pride surged through her veins. They had spoken with Shawn a few hours ago. He was her brother's partner and at times was the only way to get any information on her estranged sibling. Emily took a sip of the tasteless coffee and let her eyes run over his scruffy face. He'd cut his hair God knows how long ago and didn't bother to tell anybody. That was new. His beard was thicker and he looked in even better shape than she'd ever seen him. Shawn confessed that he'd been hitting the gym hard.

In fact working and going to the gym were the only things he seemed to be interested in. It was a struggle to get him to do anything else. Shawn tried his best to include him in his family gatherings to no avail. Emily let out a frustrated sigh at the thought. Paul shutting himself off from the rest of the world wasn't going to do him any good.

"I know that face."

Emily turned her frustrated stare to her husband. "With everything Shawn told us earlier I guess I don't find it that hard to believe that he could be so reckless with his life. He's still trying to make up for…"

"You don't know that. Come on. He's a cop, Ems. He's supposed to take down the bad guys."

"He did! He took down the bad guys and saved the lives of everybody in that diner but it wasn't enough. He still had to go chasing the one that got away into the night and look what that got him? Three bullets and emergency surgery."

Warren sighed. He understood that she was upset but he feared for his brother in law when the poor guy woke up if this was the way his wife was reacting. He didn't need an earful after surviving getting shot three fucking times. "He's going to be fine. The doctors told you that. At least let him wake up and become conscious for a bit before you go chewing him out over his life choices."

He received a pointed stare in response and merely rolled his eyes. She was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to be. The ass chewing would come in good time but Paul definitely didn't need it when he just woke up. Just like his wife, Warren was finding it hard to believe that this had happened in the first place. He'd always had time for his younger brother in law. He remembered many family get togethers where they had a blast goofing around with the kids and then getting drunk in the yard when they went to bed. But over the years his visits were few and far between. When he made Detective they all but stopped completely. It was at the stage now where Warren couldn't even remember the last time he had come for a visit. Deep down he knew the reason why but he never dared to bring it up. Every family has their shit and the Levesque's was one pile he wasn't about to step into. It was messy enough without him getting involved.

Emily decided to ignore her husband's comment and switched gears. "Did you talk to the kids? Did Hannah come back home on time?"

"They're all fine but if it'll make you feel any better why don't you go call and see for yourself?"

She stood and headed for the door but not before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for being a pain, it's just…"

"You don't have to explain, Emily." Warren replied with a soft smile. "Go make your call."

Emily beamed at him across the room before exiting and leaning heavily against the stark white walls of the corridor. Her fingers pressed the familiar digits as she slid up and down the wall, stretching her knees and legs in the process. On the second ring she picked up. "Hey, Steph, it's me."

"Emily! How is everything? I spoke to Warren not too long ago, has something happened?" Stephanie asked from the other end of the line. She had been fraught with worry from the second they had stepped out the door.

"There's no change. I just wanted to get out of that room and stretch my legs a little. Are the kids around?"

"It's after three in the morning, Em. I put them to bed a while ago."

"Oh…right. I didn't even notice the time…"

Stephanie instantly picked up on the other woman's dejected vibe. "You ok? Obviously you're not given the circumstances but you are ok, right?"

"I'm fine, I just…I'm finding it a little hard to accept this has actually happened. Paul is my baby brother and to see him lying there like that is just…" Emily trailed off feeling her eyes starting to water again. She blew out an uneasy breath and steadied herself. "It's tough."

"Warren told me what happened. Not long after I actually saw it on the news. It's been leading most of the local coverage all night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've never met him but your brother sounds like a pretty special guy, to do what he did, get shot three times and still survive? Just so you know I saw a news van outside your house around midnight. You might want to prepare for that when you guys get back here, maybe get James to prep a statement or something."

Stephanie's words were offered in good faith, Emily knew that, but they didn't stop her from cringing all the same. James drafting a statement on behalf of Paul? She was half tempted to walk outside to see if pigs were flying. Instead she half heartedly agreed. "Yeah…I'll have to get on to him about that but in the morning. There's no need to wake up him in the middle of the night when Warren and I are already here. Thank you, Steph. I know I don't have to say it but you're the best fucking friend a girl could ask for."

"I know, I know. It's not every day your brother gets shot and I have to dash to the rescue…" Stephanie realized what she had said and immediately cringed. "Too soon?"

"Just a little bit," Emily actually managed a chuckle. If it had been anybody else she would have slapped them five ways to Sunday for making light of her situation but Steph was different; she was family. "Go get some sleep and I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Thanks again, Steph. It means a lot."

"Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Emily ended the call and took a deep breath, giving her legs one final stretch before walking back into the hospital room and resuming her position at her brother's bedside once again.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
